What is the truth
by Ariel-Mystic-Siren
Summary: When Christine gets shot trying to save Erik. What could this mean for them? E/C
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none

A/N: This came to me during the night

Chapter 1

Erik stood on the stage with Christine in his arms. Then he started to sing;

_Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime,_

_Lead me, save me from my solitude._

_Say you'll want me with you here beside you,_

_Anywhere you go let me go too!_

Christine then turned to face Erik as tears filled her eyes. She put a hand on his face and smiled. Her eyes flickered to the police standing in one of the boxes aiming a gun at her angel. _No_. She thought._ What I'm I thinking? I can't kill him. I do love him._

She turned back to him as he sang;

_Christine that's all I ask of you!_

Christine looked at him then as the tears feel down her cheeks. She then wrapped her arms around him as she heard the gun go off. She then felt a piercing pain in her side and heard Erik scream.

"Christine!" She fell into his arms and feel into the darkness.

Erik caught her and then saw Raoul who looked like he was in shock. He felt anger well up in him and pulled the lever as the trap door fell from under them. He then scooped Christine up as they landed in his lair and the trap door closed. Erik quickly trudge through the water and came to his lair. He went to his swan bed and laid Christine down, who was bleeding very badly. He then went to one of the closets and quickly found a towel and soaked it in water and wrapped it tightly around Christine's body.

He then felt a hand on his on his shoulder and almost hit the person until he realized it was Madame Giry.

"What are you doing down here?" he said angrily.

"I'm here to check on her." She then went over to Christine and looked over her wounds.

"Is she going to be alright?" Erik said softly.

She sighed. "She will be fine Erik. She needs to rest and heal up that injury. Erik you need to be more careful, you could have been killed."

"That bullet was meant for me Madame Giry, so why did she take that bullet for me? I thought she hated me." Erik asked as he laid beside Christine and stroked some of her golden brown curls.

"Erik maybe she realized that she does love you Erik." she replied.

"I don't think she does. Who could love someone like me?"

"She does Erik." she then walked out of the lair.


	2. Chapter 2: the Mistake

Disclaimer: I own no one

A/N: Hey here it is the second chapter. I thank all who reviewed and to keep it up.

Chapter 2

Erik watched as Madame Giry left the lair and looked at his sleeping angel. _How can someone like her love me. It doesn't make since to me. She has that handsome Raoul, so why choose me?_ Erik thought as he got up carefully. He went to his organ and started to play a soft tune that was inspired by Christine herself.

Christine opened her blue green eyes feeling pain in her side. She heard a beautiful tune being played on a organ and looked around. She realized that she was in Erik's lair and sat up gently. Pain shot through her side suddenly and even though she tried not to make a sound a whimper came from her. She saw Erik quickly approach her.

"Christine, lay back down." he said as he helped her to lay back down carefully.

She felt herself relax at his touch and felt a tingle sensation run through her body. He sat down beside her and she gave him a smile. "Erik I'm-" But he put a gloved finger on her lips.

"We can talk later my angel, right now you need your rest."

She nodded but didn't close her eyes. She couldn't sleep at all not with Erik lying next to her. After an awkward silence of about five minuets Erik spoke up.

"Christine why did you take that bullet for me? You could have been killed." Erik looked at her with his green eyes.

She sighed then. "I realized that I couldn't let them shoot you. Because I love you Erik."

Erik felt his anger boil up in him. "Your the one who told the police to shot me?" Erik's voice said in anger.

Christine flinched back suddenly. "No it was not my idea. It was Raouls. I could not let him hurt you. Please Erik you have to understand that I do love you and I would never harm you."

Erik continued to look at her, then he looked away. Christine tried to touch his face but he flinched away from her. He got up then.

"I would have never done what you did to me Christine. You betrayed me in more than one way." He then left the room sitting at his organ again.

Christine felt her tears start to run down her cheeks and she started to sob quietly into her hands.

A/N: Erik that temper again. *Sighs* your fans still love you though.


	3. Chapter 3: Sorry

Disclaimer" I own no character

A/N: Hey it is me again sorry it has taken so long. I hope all of you like this chapter and please Review. Thanks

Chapter 3

Raoul walked down the hall toward Christine's dressing room. Then out of nowhere Madame Giry appeared.

"Ah Raoul where are you headed?"

"I'm headed to get my wife back from that monster." he replied.

Madame Giry sighed then. "Raoul don't you think it is up to her to leave not you?"

"Not if he is holding her against her will." he said venomously.

"Erik would never hurt her and I think you know that." she whispered.

""Look she is down there and she is hurt. I'm going down there to get her. She can tell me weather she wants to leave or not."

"Alright, I'll lead you down there but I'm warning you now I'm not responsible for any injuries."

"Do not worry I won't hurt him unless he makes me." he said sternly.

Madame Giry laughed then. "I wasn't talking about you."

Christine moved her hands from her face and wiped her tear streaked face. She listened as Erik played his organ. She got up then, her dress hitting the ground. She winced in pain and fell to the floor. Strong hands caught her around the waist and pulled her close. She looked up and saw Erik.

"Christine do not try and get up right now, you will make your injuries worse." he whispered sitting her on the swan bed.

He started to walk away.

"Erik wait." She said with urgency.

He paused but didn't face her. "What do you want?"

"I really am sorry Erik. I didn't want him to hurt you, I told him not to bring the guns but he did. You have to believe me. I would never hurt you intentionally. I wasn't lying when I said that I love you." she said as more tears formed in her blue green eyes.

He sighed but didn't turn toward her. "Christine are you truly that afraid of me that you had to get the police to protect you from me, instead of just telling me that I was scaring you. You broke my trust with you, and betrayed me." His head turned to the side as he heard someone approaching in the water.

"Your husband is here, go with him and be happy."

He then went to one of the mirrors and pulled the curtain up and went through it.

Raoul approached her then.

"Christine your okay." he hugged her gently and saw she was injured.

"I'm sorry I should have listened to you." he said

She nodded numbly. "I want to stay here Raoul."


	4. Chapter 4: The letter

Disclaimer: I own no one

A/N: Hello everyone it is me again. Sorry it took so long but I have had writers block on all my stories. But here it is and it's the same as last time. No Reviews no next chapter. Thank you all! ^^

Chapter 4

Raoul looked at her in disbelief. "What? Why would you want to stay down...here?" he said looking around in disgust.

Christine looked at him with anger.

"How dear you judge Erik by where he lives. You have no idea what he has been through. All the suffering, all the pain the world ahs put him through." She got up and put a finger in his chest.

"And then you of all people judge him. I was the only one except Madame Giry who showed him compassion. So don't you dare come in here and judge him."

Raoul looked taken aback. "I'm sorry dear I didn't mean to upset you. I didn't know you had feelings for him. I'm sorry." Raoul explained.

She sighed. "It's alright Raoul I just got upset."

"Please come back up with me. Why stay down here?" Raoul picked her up gently.

She winced then. "Raoul please put me down. I want to stay down here."

He sighed and sat her down gently. "Christine come back to me when your done." Then he turned and left.

Christine turned and looked at the mirror that Erik had disappeared behind. She then went over to it and moved the curtain and went through. She felt the curtain fall behind her. She saw a winding hallway and followed it. The candles lit the way for her. As she came to the end of the hall it opened into a large room. She gasped then. The room was lit with candles and there were chairs here and there and a small pallet of pillows. There was in the corner a desk that music lay on and images of her as well as crumpled papers and letters.

Christine went to the desk and sat there and looked at the images and the music. Then a letter caught her eye. She picked it up.

_Madame Giry,_

_I'm sorry but without my Angel in my life, I' am afraid I have lost my music. The way to write how I used to was all inspired by her. All of my music and why my lonely soul continued to live in this cruel world and without her light in my life I'm afraid I do not know how to live. Please understand that the only person that showed me compassion was Christine and of course you. And that I have tried so hard to let her go. I should have known better than to fall in love with someone as beautiful and compassionate as Christine._

_Erik_

Christine put the letter down and fought the tears that came. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Christine what are you doing down here? Your injured you should be with your husband." Erik's voice said.

Then the tears came and she turned and sobbed into his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So sorry it took so long and sorry its short but I'm thinking this might be the last chapter cause im out of idea's. Thanks and Review please.

Chapter 5

Erik looked at her in surprise as she cried into his chest. "Christine what is the matter?' he said to her gently.

"I'm an awful person, how could I be a fool all these years? How could I not see that you had no intensions of harming me. You were willing to let me go in order for me to be happy because you loved me. I have been selfish all this time. People only see the evil in you, but I can not. Not now when I know that all you do is for me. Everything is done for me, your music your voice, my lessons, my fame, your art, and your pain." She said through her tears as she looked up at him.

Erik looked down at her with surprise his green eyes on her blue green ones. "Christine your not a bad person, gullible yes but not a bad person. Some of my pain is from you but most of it is from the abuse I have encountered from my past. I'm sorry I blew up on you earlier, I just don't want to lose you." He wiped the tears from her face gently.

She smiled at Erik then and reached up and kissed him gently. Erik's eyes widened then as she kissed him but he did not pull away from her but kissed her back. She pulled away then.

"Erik I know who I want to be with. I think that I have secretly known deep down. I just couldn't admit it to myself that it wasn't Raoul."

"What are you saying?"

She sighed then. "I've already told you that I love you."

"What are you going to tell Raoul?"

"It doesn't matter. He cant stop me from being with you."


End file.
